


Love Notes

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Injury, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hi! If you’re taking Star Wars requests, could you please write an oneshot, drabble or ficlet with Poe Dameron, where Poe uses BB8 to run love notes to the female!reader who’s a nurse for the resistance back and forward between the two of them all day, as they work on different sides of the base and she figures that the notes are coming from Poe and she admits she likes him too.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Love Notes

You were extremely delicate, yet he still hissed through his teeth as you treated him. Clicking your tongue in annoyance, you focused on putting extra care on the task.

“Sorry” You rushed to say, cringing on the inside at the state his bloody face was. “I’m sorry, I’ll be more gentle” 

“I’m teasing you, Y/N” Poe said with a chuckle, making you sigh in relief.

“It’s not funny” You shook your head, continuing to treat him. “You are far too reckless, General Dameron” 

“I told you a thousand times” He showed you a dashing grin when you finished healing all the wounds on his face. “Call me Poe, you’re my favorite nurse after all” 

Facing your back to him, you tried to calm your nerves. Although you wouldn’t admit it, you were incredibly fond of him. As much as you enjoyed seeing him, you hated it when he walked in all bruised and injured. Especially since he didn’t take it seriously and always brushed it off.

“You know what? You’re right” Poe softly tugged at your wrist until you turned around and faced him once more. “It’s not funny, I feel a little sick” 

“No wonder, you have a mild concussion” You observed him in concern, even if his playfulness proved it wasn’t serious.

“Yeah, I think I have a fever…” Still not letting go, he pressed your palm against his forehead. “What do you think? I would love your professional opinion” 

Amused by his smooth manners as well as the grin he dedicated you, you smiled in the end. His own smile widened at the sight of it.

“That’s all I wanted” Even as he stood up, his fingers delicately lingered around your wrist. “Now I can leave with a clear conscience” 

“I’m supposed to be the one looking after you, not the other way around”

“But I feel bad enough worrying my favorite girl…” His smirk assured his words were genuine despite the correction that followed. “I mean… my favorite nurse”

You pursed your lips, tempted to reply with a witty yet flirtatious retort, but ultimately decided not to. Firstly, you were working and wanted to keep romantic matters away from work. Secondly, his boldness flustered you slightly and the words got caught in your throat.

“I gotta go now” Poe slowly let your wrist go, signaliging that you had lost your chance. “Thanks for everything, Y/N” 

“Take care, General” You urged him before he could walk away.

“It’s Poe” He winked at you as a silent promise to heed your words. After that, he left you with the empty feeling of his absence.

-

Other than Poe’s recurrent visits, your workplace was quite uneventful. You sat there, mind adrift as you tried to entertain yourself with something.

“Y/N” A familiar voice called you, and you looked up to see Finn.

“Hello” You fonldy greeted him. “Can I help you with anything?” 

“Yeah, have you seen Poe?” He shrugged in helplessness. “Can’t find him anywhere”

“He was here a few hours ago” You tilted your head, assuming he realized what you were implying. That he had been reckless as usual. “I suppose he’s at the other side of the base” 

“Thanks” Finn made to leave, already taking a step, when something interrupted him.

A droid was rolling around, and a smile immediately settled on your lips when you recognized BB8. The round orange and white droid approached you and stopped before you.

“What’s he doing here?” Finn uttered, watching as you crouched before the droid and took the note from him. 

It had been so long since the last once that you had missed the thrill and excitement from the notes you sent back and forth with your mysterious secret admirer. He was always so fun and charming that you anxiously awaited his responses.

You giggled as you read the note, flattered by his words as usual. 

“M-May I?” Finn timidly asked you, too curious to hide it. 

“Why not?” You handed the small note to him and smiled wide as he read it out loud. 

“I noticed you today as I passed by, you looked absolutely beautiful. I thought to myself… ‘that woman must be the first known angel to the galaxy’ and I couldn’t stop smiling all day” Finn laughed in amusement at the cheesy yet endearing line.

“I know, but…” You shrugged, although you felt slightly self-conscious with his presence, as he broke the usual intimacy in which you read the notes. “It’s sweet”

“How long have you been receiving these notes?” Finn realized this wasn’t the first time, and you could feel his eyes set on you as he returned the note. 

“For a few weeks now, why?” 

“And you don’t know who’s sending them…” 

“No… Should I?” 

“Aw, come on, Y/N!” 

“What?” 

“That screams Poe!” Your friend threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

His confidence on the matter flustered you, especially knowing about your usual interactions with Poe. They were always lovely and left you wanting more. Even if you still couldn’t quite call him by his pen name to his face. It made you wonder… why hadn’t he said anything directly to you? Of course, he was always playful and even flirtatious, yet… he never quite told you if he felt something for you.

“Are you sure?” Turning to Finn, you felt your heart starting to race. 

“Of course” He replied, accompanying his words with a vehement nod. “I can’t believe he didn’t tell me…” 

“He didn’t?” You were surprised, knowing how close they were.

“Not about the love notes… He’s always talking about you, though” Finn cleared his throat, trying to impersonate Poe’s voice. “Like… ‘don’t you think she’s great? she’s the sweetest’, or ‘she is so beautiful in every way, I can’t wait to see her again’, you know? He’s so annoying” 

You chuckled, recognizing his joking tone, and he did too. After a brief pause, the usual butterflies that you now associated with Poe returned.

“What should I do, Finn?” You nervously crampled the paper in your hands.

“Well, do you have feelings for him?” He crossed his arms and tilted his head, although there was an amused grin peeking at the corner of his lips.

“Maybe… I think so” You sighed, anxious about the whole situation. “But how can I know he does too? How can you be so sure that it’s not just a crush?”

“Those notes are telling enough, right?” That grin finally settled on his lips, being equally teasing and compassionate. “Besides, I’ve seen the way he looks at you”

Locking eyes with him, Finn reassured you with an understanding glance. He understood your struggle and your nerves, but he encouraged you with a head nod of approval. You smiled in return, feeling out of breath in anticipation to your confession.

-

It wasn’t until the next day that you gathered enough courage to confront Poe.

Each step you took as you trudged to the other side of the base felt heavy, it tightened the feeling of your stomach being in knots and made you worry about the many words swimming in your mind, and about the entire resolution of the dreaded moment.

When you spotted him standing there speaking to Rey, your heart skipped a beat just at the sight of him. She grinned and told him something that caused him to glance your direction. You gulped when his eyes landed on you.

“Y/N” He received you with a warm smile, absently patting Rey’s arms to excuse himself. “What are you doing here? It’s great to see you, though”

“Tell me about it” Being away from your workplace, you felt a little more comfortable playing into his game. “We needed to stop meeting like that”

Pleasantly surprised by your comment, Poe laughed a little. He took you by the elbow and guided you to a more quiet area where you could have privacy to talk.

“Did you need something?” When he took a closer look at you, his brow furrowed in concern. “Wait, are you okay? You look a bit nervous” 

You nodded your head, both agreeing that you were nervous but assuring you were okay. Poe muttered a compliant ‘alright…’ and patiently waited for you to speak up.

“I wanted to talk about this” You showed him the notes from him you had collected over all those days. He took it from your hands with feigned curiosity.

You saw as his eyes read along the words you knew by heart already.

“W-What… what is this?” He tried to play dumb, although you saw through him.

“You know full well what they are” You took them from him with a sigh. “Why didn’t you just say anything, in person?”

It took him a few seconds to reply, perhaps considering whether to budge or not.

“Well, you seemed really shy” He shrugged, though his eyes were watching you fondly. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable”

“I’m not shy… you just can’t expect me to openly flirt with my patients”

“You wanted to openly flirt with me?”

“Poe…”

His eyebrows raised at the mention of his name, his real name. Used to his gallant smiles, you were shocked when he showed you a smitten one.

“I think it’s the first time you call me that” His fingers tentatively tugged at yours, intertwining with them when you accepted the touch. “It sounds so much better from your lips”

To accompany the words, his eyes lowered to your mouth. Reading his thoughts, you were more than willing to indulge in that exchange.

“Don’t expect me to call you that while I’m working” You half-joked, ignoring your racing heart as you leaned in closer.

Poe smirked, pressing his hands against the small of your back to push you even closer until your noses almost touched.

“We can always keep sending each other love notes” He whispered as his eyes became distracted with the proximity of your lips.

“That only makes sense if we love each other” You teased him, shivering as your mouths grazed. 

“Well, I do…” He smiled, the gesture being dangerously close to leaning against your lips. “What about you, Nurse Y/N?” 

“Me too” Your arms locked around his neck, keeping him close. “Even if the excitement is gone now that I know it’s you”

“I didn’t know you could be so witty” He laughed, smitten with that side of you. “I love it”

“Then kiss me, Poe” Before he could oblige and make the move, you closed the minimal distance and smashed your lips on his. 


End file.
